A Christmas in our hearts
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Some cussing. Not really in drama but shrug. This is just a small HP Christmas that I thought up...I think it was better when it was in my head...I hope that you like it...it's sort of a small Christmas present to all of you I think...I stink at writing s


__

A Christmas in Our Hearts

Author: *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sept the plot…

A/N: This is a very depressing fic. If you ask me, it kind of shows you the true meaning of Christmas and at the same time, what awful memories it can bring… Trust me! If you read this, have tissues ready! It's sweet! This fic is really how they deal with dramas that they have all ready gone through no matter how hard or tough it is for all of them. I put it in drama because…well when you read this, you'll see that it doesn't really belong in romance or anything…I hope you like it!

*~A White Rose Petal~*

p.s.

I'm a Hermione/Harry fan (H/H), I love it when they get really close together when they don't know how they feel for each other

hint, hint!

__________________________________________________________

Harry woke up to the shining sun in his dorm. It was winter in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He went to the window and looked out of it. Ron was at his family's house this year because everybody was able to get time off. He asked Harry if he would like to come. He did, but he didn't want to feel out of place. _The only place, _He thought, _where I fit in, is Hogwarts. Now, My last year and I'll soon have to leave it…forever. Or at least as a student. If I come out of this year alive. My life is a complete mess!_

Harry kept these comments running through his head. He heard a soft knock.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Herm. What's up?"

"Nothing. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the great hall or something? If you ask me it's kind of stuffy in here…Being cooped up in our dorms all day." Harry shook his head yes and got a way from the window. Harry pulled a different shirt on and headed down the dorm stairs behind Hermione. They both were deep in thought. Harry was wondering if Ron was at the Weasley's house yet and if they were all, all right. Hermione on the other hand was worried about Harry. She thought he looked awfully pale in his room. She was actually going to ask him if he had all of his assignments done yet, but seeing how he looked, thought against it. They were both silent on the walk to the portrait. When they opened it, they walked out. The fat lady was about to complain about how early it was, but the exact same thing that stopped Hermione from asking Harry about his homework stopped her. Harry looked the same, but much paler, and his eyes weren't shining like they usually do around Christmas.

The duo slowly went down the staircase in another eerie silence. Something bout it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"H-Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah Harry?" She said looking back at him. She stopped so that he could walk up to her then they started moving again.

"W-What's it like at your house?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I-I mean at Christmas."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. _My Christmas' at home? _She thought.

"W-Well…"

"Yes?" Hermione sighed right after Harry asked that. She looked up at him wondering what to say. They started walking to the great hall slowly.

"W-Well…sometimes my relatives come over," _Not that! He doesn't have any relatives except the Dursley's! _She thought, "We have a small celebration, the younger kids sometimes get in a circle and start to play games, waiting for 'Santa' to come. My parents always give out peppermint candy canes. Its sort of a tradition that they made up you know?" When Harry nodded yes she continued, "Then, everybody, twelve and under anyway, had to participate in a small Christmas play. Every year since I was like, oh I don't know, five maybe, I was always Mary. If we weren't doing that play though, I would be the singer…"

"Huh-Wha? You sing?"

"Har, har, Harry! Just because you can't doesn't mean…"

"Hey!" Harry said. Hermione giggled. When they rounded the corner that led to the great hall, they were astonished, that being an under statement! The hall had a few Christmas trees with ornaments, bows, holly, and tinsel draped on them. Harry and Hermione made their way to the table by the end of the hall and started grabbing things for their breakfast.

"So Harry?" Hermione asked when they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing over the holidays? If you don't mind me asking." She quickly added the last part from the look on Harry's face.

"Probably same thing I do every year, stay at Hogwarts, wake up open presents, eat in the great hall and wait for everybody to come back from Christmas break…"

"Doesn't that get boring?"

"Better that than going to the Dursley's!" Harry shot in suddenly.

"S-sorry H-Harry…I-I d-didn't know that you w-would g-get so-so mad!"

"I'm sorry Hermione…It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…I've got to go!" Harry stood up and started walking towards the boy's dorm in the Gryffindor house. Hermione sighed _Oh, Harry! What's wrong? Please God, I don't know why, but Harry really needs all the support he can get!_

____________________________________________________________

"Hey Fred!" Ron shouted. Fred was stringing the garland all over the tree and was starting to goof off.

"What? It looks better this way!"

  
I wasn't going to comment, I was going to compliment!" Ron said with an odd look on his face.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley just walked into the room. "Get the garland on the tree CORRECTLY now!" Fred shook his head gloomily and took out his wand.

"Findiculus!" He whispered. The garland started going around in circles around the tree. They had special lighting fairies that would float around the tree and glow in the dark.

"I got the ornaments!" Ginny called from the stairs. She came down holding a cardboard box that had cobwebs and dead spiders all over it. Ron cringed.

"Aw Ronnikens still scared of wittle spiders?" George said. Ron hit him on the back of the head._ Oh I can't wait till I get back to Hogwarts…WAIT! What am I saying?! Why would I want to go back to Hogwarts? _Fred and George started to sing carols. _Oh yeah…_ He thought. _This is going to be one hell of a Christmas!_

_________________________________________________

"Harry! Tell me what's wrong! Please!" Hermione said. She had a pleading look on her face.

"Hermione…you wouldn't understand!"

"How can you say that if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Harry sighed and looked into the Gryffindor house fire. They were in the common room, both sitting on the sofa. They were the only Gryffindor's staying over for Christmas.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Ev-every single good Christmas I remember, was here at Hogwarts. Every single damn one! And do you know why?" Harry said fiercely. Hermione shook her head no.

"No." She said aloud.

"Because my parents died! So I had to live with the Dursley's! Every year, I got the same thing or nothing at all! The same thing? Overgrown clothes that Dudley grew out of! I don't know why I need to think about them…it's been sixteen stinking years and now," Harry was doing what he promised he would never do. Showing his weak side. He usually always shows weak sides, but never the two strongest. He was giving into to both of them, whether the weaknesses knew it or not.

Hermione knew that only half of what he said was true. Or at least what he was sore about. Harry was never really one for jealousy on gifts. Usually, at Hogwarts anyway, he was the one people were jealous of. What was a mystery for Harry, was a mystery for her too. She knows he would think about his parents…but why would he think of them now like that? Hermione looked over to the window to see Hedwig knocking her beak against the glass. She showed Harry who got up and went over to the white owl. He opened the letter when he went back down to sit on the sofa by Hermione. A small blue velvet bag fell out of scroll.

__________________________________

---A Christmas Letter---

Harry,

Merry Christmas Harry! How are you? I thought that maybe I should give you your Christmas gift early. I know that a lot of things are going through your head right now with everything going on around Hogwarts, we wanted to give you something that we thought would cheer you up a bit. If you look into the bag, you will find a dusty substance you all ready know how to use. Use it though, on Christmas eve. When the time is right! To mark it look out your window until you see a blinding white light. Use the substance while the light is still going on, it will do the work itself. We love you Harry. We care.

________________________________

The letter wasn't signed. Harry looked all over the piece of paper but there was nothing.

"H-Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry looked up at her.

"Y-yes?"

"W-what did it say?"

"Um…nothing." Harry put the letter into the pocket of his robes, and looked back up to Hermione, "Hey, Herm?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you go to your family this Christmas?"

"Oh…heh heh, I thought that maybe…well…I didn't want to sing this year." Harry laughed. He knew the real reason why she was here. So he wouldn't be alone. _Come on Harry! Talk! _She thought to herself again. She didn't know why but she was worried about him.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Ron!" Bill called. 

"What?"

"Wanna play some quidditch? Charlie's getting it put up!"

"Kay! Just a sec!" Ron put on the last few ornaments with elbow grease and went outside.

"Ron, you're on Fred's team!" George called. They all mounted their brooms (Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Arthur, Ginny, and even Percy) and waited for Molly to blow the whistle. They started zooming in the air, having the time of their lives.

_____________________________________

"Harry…what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. He and Harry were walking around Hogwarts. Hermione suggested to Dumbledore that it might be best if he talked to Harry.

"I don't know…" Harry said, waiting for Dumbledore to share some 'wisdom' with him. Dumbledore just shook his head in understanding even though he didn't.

"Harry, I must go to my office quickly. I have a feeling I'm needed at the Ministry." It was Harry's turn to shake his head yes. While Dumbledore went to his office, Harry went to the lake.

-------The Lake-------

"Hey Squid." Harry whispered. He put his toes in the water listening to the sound of the water. The water was very warm even though it was winter. A fish swam up to him and away again. _I wish I could do something like that, run from my troubles…I wish_. He thought. Harry fell on his back on the bridge. He looked up at the white sky, wondering if there was anything there for him. He shook his head at this thought and stood up. Once he had his shoes back he headed back for the castle.

---Gryffindor Dorm---

Harry looked at his watch. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He shook his head, remembering the letter. _It wasn't telling the truth_. He thought. _It wasn't telling the truth!_ Harry went up the Gryffindor boys' dorm to go to sleep.

Gryffindor Girl Dorm - Christmas Eve. Morning

Hermione woke up and yawned. She put her hands over her head and they hit the back panel of her bed.

"Ow!" She muttered nursing her right hand with her left. She changed into some clean robes and headed downstairs. Harry was already down there looking into the fireplace.

"H-Harry?" Hermione muttered. Harry looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're usually last up!" Hermione tried to cheer him up. He smiled weakly.

"Nothing." Harry looked up at her and back to the fire.

"Cheer up Harry! It's Christmas Eve!" Harry looked at her. She felt his green eyes pierce her where she was now sitting, on the chair in front of him. She started moving around uncomfortable.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me this, you will be happy for a little bit of today and tomorrow! No looming around the castle aimlessly. Got that?"

"Yes Hermione." They both felt twelve again and felt at home with it.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_______________________________

"Christmas Eve!" Ginny said bouncing in their living room. Everything looked just right. The tree was done and all of the decorations were up. She was the most excited out of all of them about Christmas was tomorrow. All of them, though, were excited.

"Calm down Gin! Geesh!" George said. Fred just grinned and started bouncing with Ginny.

"You ruined the spirit of it!" She said to Fred.

"Me? How?"

"Haha Fred get out of my way!"

"Ew! Picky!"

"Shaddup!"

____________________________________

Hogwarts - 2:00 p.m.

"Harry! Come outside with me! Please!"

"No." He said. He was grinning anyway. Hermione tilted her head sideways.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."  
"To bad." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at his chair which went flying backwards.

"OOMPH" 

"Sorry."

"You don't mean it."

"Yeah, I know, let's go!" She said taking his hand and pulling him outside. Once they were outside, Hermione let go of Harry's hand backed up a bit and bent down.

"Well we're outside now we ca-HEY!" Harry said. Hermione hit him in the face with a snowball.

"Oops." She giggled. "Hey! H-Harry…what are you doing?" Harry was looking around the snow for something and a grin came to his face. "H-Harry stay away f-from ME!" Hermione laughed. Harry started chasing her. "HARRY!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. Harry felt the worry going off him instantly. Harry shoved her in the snow and fell on top of her. _Very close to Harry…very close…Hermione you've lost it…_She thought. She felt his breath on her face and she giggled.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"N-nothing…"

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes."

It was then that Harry truly noticed how close they really were. He started to blush.

"S-sorry." He mumbled.

"It's all right." Hermione sighed. She wanted to feel his warmth on her again…

"We better get inside…" Harry mumbled again.

"Yeah." She answered. They walked to the castle silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"GIN!" Ron yelled. She was somewhere in the house. He heard a little muffled sound of paper.

"Gin?" He said as he opened up the door.

"Ron!" She said. She threw something at his face. "Get out!"

"All right, all right! Geesh Gin…" He shut the door. "What are you doing?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Finishing wrapping my gifts to everybody you dork!"

"Oh…" Ron walked away from her room. _Oh Damn! I've barely started shopping! I don't have Ginny's, Bill's, Charlie's, or dad's! I'm dead! Please let Diagon Alley be open…_

------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor Dorm - night…

Harry looked out his window. Something was wrong with the sky. It was a deep purple color. Dumbledore was on the grounds looking up at it. He too, was miffed by what caused this. Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes widened as did Harry's. A white light came out of the sky. Then Harry remembered the letter._When the time is right! To mark it look out your window until you see a blinding white light._He thought. _I might as well try it…_ He took the pouch out of his robe pocket and went over to the fireplace. He opened up the pouch and saw floo powder…but this stuff looked a little different.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Something." He through the powder into the fireplace. Hermione came down the stairs. The fire started to glow a pinkish light. Hermione touched the bottom step as the fire started to grow. Hermione ran over to Harry and the fire started at him. Hermione touched his shoulder the instant before the fire swallowed him up. The pink light started over both of them. They were both being taken somewhere, neither knowing where.

Harry landed on his feet and he caught Hermione in his arms. They were in the middle of an old house that looked like it was knocked down year's ago. Hermione didn't know where they were, but Harry, oddly enough, did.

"I-I've been here before…" He stuttered.

"I-I haven't…Harry- where are we?"

"Godric's Hollow." He whispered.

____________________________________

"Done!" Ron gasped. He was in his room with gifts for EVERYBODY in his family and he just got done wrapping them in time for dinner.

"Ron?" His mother called.

"Coming!" He said. He put all of the gifts under his bed. And started to walk downstairs where he could smell the wonderful smell of roast, mashed potatoes, and oh so much more.

-----------------------------------------------

"H-He's gone!" McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"What?!"

"He's gone!"

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong Dumbledore?"

"Minerva, quickly, get the teachers to search the castle! We must find Hermione and Harry as soon as possible!"

"Y-Yes Dumbledore…"

"Good! Now go!" Minerva turned around and left to find the rest of the teacher's. It was snowing heavily outside.

Dumbledore looked everywhere he could possibly ever spot where he could think Harry might be. He then went to his office and pointed his wand at a piece of paper. "Shiniois" He whispered. The scroll turned a light blue. He took out his quill and wrote;

Is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on Hogwarts grounds?

Instantly the paper replied;

No, Harry Potter used traveled by fireplace to the last place he was before Voldemort killed his parents. Hermione Granger is with him .

"Oh no…" Dumbledore whispered, "Harry isn't to see Godric's Hollow till he is eighteen…not seventeen!" Dumbledore's eyes weren't sparkling.

_______________________________

It started to snow and Hermione shivered.

  
"Herm? You alright?"

"Y-Yes-s H-Har-ry th-thank you…" Harry was looking around and was on his knees digging in the pile of rubbish. Hermione was only in her nightgown. Harry had his robes. He stood up and took his robes off. He had a striped sweater on with jeans underneath.

"Th-Thanks…"

"No problem…"

Harry went back to digging looking for something, he didn't know what. He touched something with a smooth surface. He lightly picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture with three people in it. A man who looked exactly like him, except without the scar and his eyes were brown, not green. A woman with red hair, green eyes just like his. She was holding a baby. Harry already knew who it was. Him. Him, with no scar, him, with living parents, him, sleeping peacefully, not having to worry about Voldemort having to harm him or anybody he loved. It was him, and at the same time, it wasn't. He sighed. He felt a tear on his cheek and he swiped it away. Hermione walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh Harry." She sighed. She bent down and put her hands around his shoulders. Harry's tears were coming faster now. He turned around so that he could cry onto Hermione's shoulder. "Harry. Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know Hermione, I don't know." 

_____________________________________  
"Wake up!" Ginny said. She was waking everybody up like she used to when she was younger. "It's Christmas Morning!"

Once everybody was downstairs, they started exchanging gifts after breakfast. Molly's idea, you always follow Molly's idea. Everybody started playing with what they got.

"Time to sing carols!" Ginny piped in Ron rolled his eyes. _Not this! _He thought. _Anything but this! _

"Good idea Ginny!" Charlie said. He but down his new chess game from Ron and started playing with the fire. Instantly another living room showed through it.

"Mr. Buks? You there?" Charlie said through the fire.

"W-Why yes Charlie! What can I do you for?"

"How bout some Weasley Carols?"

"I think we can work with that! Kids, Abby! Come on! The Weasley's are caroling!" Soon, three kids and an older woman with brown hair came to view. The Weasley's started to sing silent night, when they were done, they said bye and thanks to the Buks, and went to another family they knew.

To each of them, they always made sure that they said, Merry Christmas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione patted his back. They stood up, Harry still crying. _He looks so weak…_ She thought. She didn't understand how he can look so strong one second and the next look so vulnerable. To her surprise, she heard Harry laugh.

"Huh? What? Harry!"

"What?" Harry laughed again and looked to the ground.

"Now what?"

"You know what Hermione?"

"What?"

"I'm actually happy about coming here…"

"I didn't know I asked you anything like that."

"You didn't. I just thought you should know."

"Oh."  
"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Come here a sec…" Hermione walked over to Harry, and he kissed her, passionately. When they broke they were both breathing in sync.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

___________________________________________________

A/N: OK- Very corny, I know but ::shrug:: Hope you like it! Oh and-

MerryChristmas!!

p.s.

You don't need to review if you don't want to…it's just a small story gift I suppose so…bye!


End file.
